pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Trzcina08/HS079
Treść Atmosfera na Wielkim Przyjęciu w Nowej Koranii zrobiła się gorąca. Wesołą zabawę przerwała Sabrina – matka Volta, która wtargnęła zdenerwowana na przyjęcie. - Sabrina, spokojnie. Powiedz, co się stało – uspokajała ją Klara Growl - NIE WTRĄCAJ SIĘ KLARA, TO SPRAWA RODZINNA! – krzyknęła na nią Sabrina, jednak Klara Growl nie zamierzała odpuścić. - Ojj wybacz kochana, ale muszę się wtrącić, bo przerywasz MOJE przyjęcie, na MOIM podwórku i krzyczysz na MOJEGO gościa – rzekła Klara za każdym razem podkreślając swoją własność. - Ohhhhhhh – warknęła groźnie Sabrina – dobrze już dobrze! Ten tutaj obecny syn marnotrawny za kilka lat ma przejąć po mnie salę w Saffrani. Pozwoliłam mu więc wyruszyć w podróż, aby nabrał doświadczenia oraz zdobył wiele nowych pokemonów… - mówiła Sabrina - Iii? Przecież tak zrobił – powiedziała Klara nieco zaskoczona reakcją Sabriny - Zrobił?! WIESZ CO ZROBIŁ?! Miał byś trenerem, a nie, tym jak mu tam… koordynatorem… - rzekła Sabrina z pogardą – Słuchajcie, nie mam nic przeciwko koordynatorom, ale MÓJ SYN MIAŁ ZOSTAĆ TRENEREM! – krzyknęła jeszcze raz Sabrina. Volt stał w miejscu nieruchomo oglądając swoje buty. - Ukrywał to przede mną przez prawie rok. Pewnie mnie spytasz SYNU jak się dowiedziałam?! Aa? Już mówię! Włączam sobie dwa dni temu Poksat, żeby zobaczyć mój ulubiony serial „Pierwszy Starter”. Niestety dowiaduję się, że ze względu na organizowany Wielki Festiwal Johto emisja została odwołana. No trudno, nie było co oglądać więc z braku laku i kit git. Patrzę, a tu w finałowej bitwie zmierzą się Jessie i… VOLT. Po prostu mnie zamurowało. – mówiła Sabrina, jednak przerwała jej Agatha, babcia Cola - Sabrinko kochana powiem Ci tak. Też bym nie chciała, żeby Cole był koordynatorem, ale to nie dlatego, że ich nie lubię, bo kocham pokazy, ale dlatego, że chciałabym, aby kontynuował rodzinną tradycję. Jednak gdyby Cole chciał zostać koordynatorem wspierałabym go w dążeniu do tego. A z resztą nie dziwiłabym Ci się, gdyby Volt stał się kiepskim koordynatorem. Jednak przecież on zaszedł do finału! Powinnaś być dumna z takiego sukcesu! – krzyknęła do niej Agatha. Sabrina była jednak głucha na wszelkie słowa. - Przepraszam Cię najmocniej Agatho, ale nie przemawia to do mnie. Prawda jest taka, że Volt mnie oszukał. A skoro nie jest trenerem, to nie będzie już kimkolwiek. Volt, wracasz ze mną do domu. Dziś, twoja podróż się skończyła. Za mną – rzekła Sabrina. Wszystkich zamurowało, szczególnie Volta, który wpatrywał się teraz w Cola i resztę swoich przyjaciół z przerażeniem. - Nie tak się postępuje z dziećmi Sabrina! – powiedziała do niej Klara i próbowała ją zatrzymać, jednak Sabrina wyrwała się z jej uścisku. - Zostaw mnie! Nie będziesz mnie pouczać w sprawie dzieci! Sama wiem, co jest dla Volta najlepsze. Wraca ze mną do Saffranii, gdzie będzie trenował, aby zostać silnym trenerem, by potem mógł przejąć po mnie salę – powiedziała Sabrina - Ale może on tego wcale nie chce! – wyrwał nagle Cole. Zapadła głucha cisza. - A skąd ty wiesz, czego on chce? – zapytała go Sabrina – Odkąd się pojawiłam nie wydusił ani słowa i nie sądzę, byś ty wiedział czego on chce, skoro On sam nie potrafi tego powiedzieć. - A właśnie, że znam go bardzo dobrze. Volt jest nie tylko świetnym, ale i silnym koordynatorem! – krzyknął do niej Cole – A ty sama nie wiesz czego on chce, bo go nawet nie zapytałaś! Nie liczysz się z jego zdaniem! – krzyczał Cole - Prosiłabym Cię, abyś się nie wtrącał w nasze sprawy. Jestem jego matką, to wystarczające, abym wiedziała co jest dla niego dobre. – powiedziała Sabrina sceptycznym tonem. Cole zamilkł. Nie wiedział jak jeszcze z argumentować swoją wypowiedź. W końcu jednak wpadł na pomysł. - Dobrze, zawrzyjmy układ. Stoczmy bitwę trzy na trzy. Jeżeli wygram, Volt będzie mógł dalej podróżować i pozostać koordynatorem. – powiedział Cole - A jeżeli przegrasz? – zapytała go tajemniczo Sabrina - To wtedy Volt wróci z tobą, a ja pozostanę również już na zawsze w New Bark Town – powiedział Cole. Wielu osób zaskoczyła taka ostra gra prowadzona przez Cola. - Zgoda! – powiedziała szybko Sabrina. Cola zaskoczyło to, że ani przez chwilę nie pomyślała nad decyzją. Czyżby była aż tak pewna wygranej? Volt razem z Lucasem i Lyrą usiedli na kamieniu. Koordynator był bardzo smutny, że tak potoczyły się sprawy oraz bał się, że przez niego Cole może już nigdy nie podróżować po świecie Pokemon. - Volt, nie zadręczaj się! Cole na pewno wygra tę bitwę! Zobaczysz – powiedziała Lyra pocieszając Volta - Racja, nie ma przeciwnika, z którym Cole sobie by nie poradził! – krzyknął do niego Lucas - A Dylan? – zapytał ich Volt - Oprócz niego – dodała z uśmiechem Lyra. Razem z Lucasem skrzywili się nieco. Sami bali się strasznie o Cola. - Twoją matką jest Sabrina… a twoim głównym pokemonem jest Alakazam… jest rzeczywiście między tymi dwoma faktami jakiś związek – rzekł Lucas zastanawiając się. - Racja, nie bez powodu Alakazam jest w mojej drużynie na pierwszym miejscu. Tak jak i ty Lucas zacząłem podróż nieco później niż inne dzieciaki. Wiedziałem, że nie mam szans, aby otrzymać normalnego startera od Profesora Oaka, a więc gdy oznajmiłem matce, że chcę podróżować, ta dała mi Abrę na dobry początek. Abra ta była dzieckiem Kadabry mojej matki. Z czasem udało mi się ją tak wytrenować, że ewoluowała w Alakazama. Ahh… wspomnienia… Początkowo nie szło mi na pokazach. Musiałem w ogóle wyjechać do Johto, z dala od matki, żeby nie dowiedziała się o moim sekrecie. Pokazy z Johto nie są emitowane w Kanto, ale zapomniałem o tym szczególe – kiedyś przecież będę musiał wystąpić w Wielkim Festiwalu… Kurcze, czemu o tym zapomniałem! Przeciez mogłem się jakoś przebierać na pokazy, czy coś… rany…. Ale jestem tępy… Pierwsze pokazy wygrałem w Gardenia Town razem z moją jeszcze wtedy Kadabrą. I jak teraz to wspominam… nie chciałbym stracić tej radości z pokazów… tego stresu mieszanego z adrenaliną i dawką dobrej zabawy… liczę na Cola, chociaż nie będę zły, jeżeli przegra. O nie, o nie… WALKA SIĘ ZACZĘŁA, o witaj! – Volt zakończył swój monolog kiedy to mała Aipom wskoczyła mu na ramię. Volt połaskotał ją po brzuszku, a ta zaczęła się śmiać jak dzika. Skakała po Volcie i Lyrze i Lucasie i po chwili znowu usiadła na ramieniu Volta obserwując bitwę. - Chikorita ostry liść! – krzyknął Cole. Walka rozpoczęła się chwilę temu. W pierwszym starciu Chikorita Cola walczyła przeciwko Kadabrze Sabriny. Kadabra zatrzymała ostre liście psychiką i skierowała je w stronę Chikority, która mocno oberwała. - Kadabra psychopromień! – krzyknęła Sabrina. Chikorita kolejny raz oberwała. Cole zagryzł wargi. Sabrina była bardzo dobrą i silną trenerką. Jej pokemony były świetnie wyszkolone. Wiedział, że musi szybko działać inaczej da Sabrinie jeszcze większą przewagę. - Chikorita, seria kuli enegri! Szybko, nie poddajemy się! – krzyknął Cole. Chikorita prędko poderwała się z ziemi i z nową siłą zaatakowała Kadabrę. Pokemon ten nieco się zachwiał, jednak w Kadabrze wciąż drzemała ogromna siła, której nie dało się zagasić. - Kadabra psychopromień! – krzyknął Cole. Chikorita rozglądała się na boki. Szukała ucieczki, ponieważ atak Kadabry się rozdzielił na dwie strony. Nie wiedziała co zrobić. Ani w górę, ani w dół, ani też w inną stronę. Nagle, gdy Cole już myślał, że psychopromień trafił w Chikoritę ujrzał, że został jednak odbity przez coś, co wyglądało jak błyszczące się pudełko nałożone na Chikoritę. - To świetlisty ekran! Odbija ataki przeciwnika! – krzyknął Lucas. Cole był dumny z Chikority, że opanowała kolejny nowy ruch. Kadabra oberwała odbitym psychopromieniem. Jej punkty życia były na krytycznym poziomie. - Chikorita, zakończmy to Solarnym promieniem! – krzyknął Cole. Promień powędrował w stronę leżącej Kadaby i sprawił, że stała się niezdolna do walki. Pierwsze starcie wygrał Cole. Sabrina bez słowa powróciła swojego pokemona i wybrała kolejnego do walki. - Exeggcute naprzód! – krzyknęła liderka. Był to jej drugi wybór. PokeJajka nie wyglądały groźnie, jednak Cole wiedział, że trzeba się ich strzec, bo Sabrina może mieć jakiegoś asa w rękawie. ‘’Exeggcute – Pokemon jajo typu trawiasto-psychicznego, ewouluje w Exeggutor dzięki kamieniowi liścia. Jego specjalnością są ataki hipnozą.’’ - Exeggute hipnoza! – krzyknęła Sabrina. PokeDex nie kłamał. Liderka próbowała wykończyć Cola od tej strony, jednak jej nie wyszło. Chikorita zgrabnie uniknęła ataku, a następnie zaatakowała ostrym liściem. Exeggute nie otrzymał jednak większych obrażeń. - Exegutte solarny promień! –krzyknęła Sabrina. Grała równie ostro. Cole oczywiście nie chciał być gorszy. Musiał jej dorównać, a więc postanowił kontratakować tym samym atakiem . Dwa ataki o potężnej mocy zderzyły się tworząc wielki wybuch, który znokautował obydwa pokemony walczących. - Exeggute i Chikorita są niezdolni do walki. W tym starciu mamy remis! – oznajmił sędzia. Cole podszedł do Chikority i wziął ją na ręce. - Walczyłaś wspaniale. Gratuluję Ci opanowania nowego ruchu. Odpocznij sobie – powiedział Cole i położył ją na trawie. - Mr. Mime naprzód! – krzyknęła Sabrina. Był to jej ostatni pokemon, kiedy to Cole miał ich jeszcze dwa do dyspozycji. ‘’Mr. Mime. Pokemon bariera typu psychiczneg. Jego najbardziej rozpoznawalnym ruchem jest ściana, dzięki której potrafi się obronić przed każdym atakiem. Często pozostawia je również na drogach dla żartów, aby dzikie pokemony w nie wpadały.’’ - Poliwrath naprzód! – powiedział Cole. Wiele osób zdziwiło się, że wybrał tego pokemona. - Cole, celowo wybierasz pokemona, który ma tak niekorzystny typ? – zapytała go Sabrina - Eee, no to co? Poliwrath zna wiele potężnych ataków, które bez względu na przewagę typów pomogą mu wygrać ten pojedynek! – krzyknął Cole - Jak uważasz… - prychnęła Sabrina i wyróciła do walki – Mr. Mime pięść gromu! – krzyknęła. Cole nie spodziewał się, że może znać on ten atak. To dodatkowo działało na Poliwratha. Sabrina miała po prostu sposób na tego pokemona. - Poliwrath mach cios! – atak ten jedak niewiele zdziałał w zderzeniu z psychicznym Mr. Mimem. Cole musiał spróbować od innej strony. - Poliwrath plaskanie! – krzyknął Cole - A teraz Lodowa pięść! – zdezorientowany Mr. Mime mocno oberwał od lodowej pięści Poliwratha. Sabrina postanowiła kontratakować. - Pięść gromu! – Poliwrath był na tyle blisko, aby w niego celnie wycelować silnym atakiem, który odebrał mu masę punktów życia. Cole uparcie starał się zrealizować swoją strategię, która po pierwszym jej użyciu powinna pójść już do kosza, gdyż przeciwnicza już ją widziała. Poliwrath próbował jeszcze raz atakować Plaskaniem, jednak w tym czasie Mr. Mime użył ściany, która skutecznie obroniła go przez nacierającym Poliwrathem. - Mr. Mime psychiczny promień! – krzyknęła liderka. Atak ten jeszcze raz zadał obrażenia Poliwrathowi, który stał się niezdolny do walki. Colowi pozostał już ostatni pokemon. - Poliwrath powrót, dziękuję Ci. Dobrze, czas na ciebie Togepi! – krzyknął Cole. Togepi co prawda nie miał przewagi typów nad Mr. Mimem, jednak jego niewielkie rozmiary sprawiały, że był niezwykle szybki i unikliwy. - Mr. Mime pięść gromu! - Togepi unik! – krzyknął Cole. Mr. Mime chybił. Podobnie stało się za kolejnym razem. Togepi dzielnie unikał ataków przeciwnika. - Koniec tego unikania! Teraz słodki buziak! – krzyknął Cole. Słodki buziak powędrował w stronę Mr. Mime’a, który się zakochał! Mr. Mime Sabriny był najwidoczniej samcem. Osłupiała Sabrina nie wiedziała co robić. - Mr. Mime nie czas na love story! Walcz, walcz! – krzyczała bezskutecznie - Togepi, teraz cięcie! – krzyknął Cole. Mr. Mime oberwał od Togepiego. Togepi ponownie wyskoczył i użył cięcia. - A teraz akcja! – krzyknął Cole. Mr. Mime został przewrócony na plecy. - Zakończmy to, Togepi Cięcie! – krzyknął Cole. Togepi zebrał swoje wszystkie siły i mocno uderzył Mr. Mima’a. To był koniec… - Mr. Mime jest niezdolny do walki, wygrywa Togepi, a całą bitwę Cole z Nowej Koranni! – oznajmił sędzia. Goście zgromadzeni na przyjęciu zaczęli bić brawo. Sabrina miała kwaśną minę, widać było, że nie zamierzała odpuścić. - Ta bitwa nie miała żadnego znaczenia, bo i tak zabieram Volta ze sobą! Idziemy! – krzyknęła Sabrina. Nagle wszyscy się oburzyli. Wiele osób rzucało słowa reprymendy do Sabriny. - Kłamczucha! - Jak możesz tak postępować! - Co z ciebie za matka!? - Wstydziłabyś się! – krzyczał tłum. Sabrina wyraźnie słabła. Jej złość ustępowała najprawdopodobniej wstydowi. - Wygrałem bitwę, a ty obiecałaś, że Volt będzie mógł kontynuować podróż. – powiedział do niej Cole- nie wiem dlaczego tak bardzo Ci przeszkadza to, że Volt jest koordynatorem. To normalna rzecz. Jest w tym dobry, bardzo dobry i naprawdę nie masz się o co martwić, podróż koordynatorska go równie dobrze przygotuje do bycia liderem Sali tak samo jak podróż trenerska. Uwierz w niego… - mówił Cole. Sabrina zmieniła swój grymas twarzy na lekki uśmiech. - Wierzę… tylko boję się, że go… stracę… - powiedziała Sabrina, a wszyscy zrobili „Oooo” - Co ty wygadujesz? – powiedział do niej Cole wyraźnie zaintrygowany - Nie widziałam go tak długo, nie słyszałam… Chciałabym tylko, aby znów wrócił do domu bo mi go brakuje… ale teraz widzę, że skupiałam się tylko na sobie. Volt, przepraszam, możesz dalej podróżować – powiedziała Sabrina, a Volt rzucił się w jej objęcia. - No, to ja się zbieram – powiedziała Sabrina i wsiadła do swojego samochodu. - Czekaj! – krzyknął do niej Cole - O co chodzi Cole? – zapytała go liderka - Bo właściwie to stoczyłem z tobą bitwę trzy na trzy i wygrałem, a więc chyba wygrałem odznakę? =- zapytał się jej Cole - No tak, oczywiście, zapomniałam o tym. Nie wiedziałam, że będzie Ci jeszcze potrzebna. Proszę – powiedziała Sabrina i wręczyła mu swoją odznakę. Cole schował ją do kieszeni. Podbiegli Lyra, Lucas i Volt - Powodzenia synku w dalszej podróży! – powiedziała do niego na pożegnanie i odjechała. Lyrze pociekła łza, jednak szybko ją otarła, aby nikt nie widział. - Volt, a co z Aipom? – powiedział Lucas spoglądając na małą małpkę. - Tylko jedna myśl nasuwa mi się do głowy – powiedział uśmiechnięty Volt – PokeBall, leć! – krzyknął koordynator. 3…2…1… Złapany! - Tak! Złapałem Aipom! – krzyknął uradowany Volt. Przyjaciele pogratulowali mu nowego pokemona. Nastał wieczór i na dworze zrobiło się chłodniej. Goście powoli rozchodzili się do domów. Klara i Agatha stały przed domem razem z Colem, Lyrą, Lucasem i Voltem. - I znowu nadeszła chwila rozłąki – powiedziała Klara i przytuliła mocno Cola - Nie będzie cię podczas ligi? – zapytał ją Cole - Postaram się przyjechać, lecz nie wiem, czy mi się uda dotrzeć na czas. Muszę polecieć do Sinnoh, mam do załatwienia pewną sprawę. Ale będę cię oglądać w telewizji! – zapewniła go Klara Growl - Ja natomiast na pewno będę Cię obserwować wnusiu. Możesz być tego pewny! – powiedziała Agatha i również go przytuliła. Grupa wyszła z New Bark Town machając na pożegnanie rodzinie Cola. Już tylko kilka kilometrów dzieli ich od Płaskowyżu Indygo gdzie Cole zmierzy się w upragnionej lidze Johto z trenerami z całego świata pokemon. Ale chwila chwila chwiiiila! Cole ma jeszcze jedną rzecz do załatwienia. - Lyra, mam coś dla ciebie – powiedział Cole i tak jak ona wczoraj wyciągnęła do niego rękę, tak i on zrobił to dzisiaj. Lyra wyciągnęła swoją dłoń, a na niej spoczęło coś małego i okrągłego. - To odznaka Sali Sabriny. Odznaki z Kanto również liczą się w Johto. To twoja przepustka do ligi Johto! – powiedział do niej Cole, a Lyra go uścisnęła. Była naprawdę szcześliwa. - Dziękuję, dzięki, dzięki, dzięki! – krzyczała Lyra uradowana. A więc nie tylko Cole będzie toczył bój o tytuł mistrza pokemon! Na jakich przeciwników natrafią i z jakimi pokemonami przyjdzie im walczyć dowiecie się już w kolejnych odcinkach! Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Dowiadujemy się, że Volt za kilka lat ma przejąć po matce salę w Saffranii * Sabrina objawia, że nie chce, aby Volt był koordynatorem * Cole wyzywa Sabrinę na pojedynek o możliwość dalszej podróży dla Volta ** Chikorita opanowuje Świetlisty Ekran ** Volt objawia, że posiadał Alakazama już jako Abrę oraz, że Abra była dzieckiem Kadabry Sabriny ** Volt objawia, że pierwsze pokazy wygrał dzięki Kadabrze * Cole wygrywa walkę, jednak Sabrina nie chce dotrzymać umowy * Sabrina zgadza się, aby Volt kontynuował podróż * Cole otrzymuje od Sabriny jej odznakę * Volt łapie Aipom * Cole wręcza Lyrze odznakę Sabriny * Grupa opuszcza Johto i zmierza ku płaskowyżowi Indygo w Kanto w którym odbywa się tegoroczna liga Debiuty Pokemonów * Aipom (Volta; złapał) * Kadabra (debiut) * Mr. Mime (debiut) * Exeggcute (debiut) Bohaterowie Ludzie *'Cole' *'Lyra' *'Lucas' *'Dylan' *'Damian' *'Cornel' *'Volt' *'Brock' *'Misty' *'Erika' *'Sabrina' *'Janine' *'Blaine' *'Lorelei' *'Agatha' *'Karen' *'Falkner' *'Morty' *'Jasmine' *'Pryce' *'Clair' Pokemony Co to za pokemon? - '''Kadabra' * 'Chikorita' (Cola) * 'Poluwrath' (Cola) * 'Togepi' (Cola) * 'Azurill' (Lyry) * 'Aipom' (Volta; złapał) * '''Kadabra' (Sabriny; debiut) * Mr. Mime (Sabriny; debiut) * Exeggcute (Sabriny; debiut)